Nacimiento de Dios
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Esta escrita por los profetas esta fecha, el nacimiento del niño Jesús /Emmanuel/… Lo que no sabían es que más de dos mil años después se repetiría esa historia, solo que con un virgen Yuuto y con los chicos de Inazuma ¡Feliza Navidad!
1. Nacimiento de Dios

Ohayo Minna-san! X3 Bueno… ¡este es mi fic número cincuenta!, y me alegra mucho haber escrito tantas historias para este maravilloso fandom, así que, con ustedes mi versión al estilo inazuma: ¡el nacimiento de nuestro salvador!

¡Lamento haberme perdido dos semanas, pero el internet de mi casa se me daño y subir yaoi en un ciber... es extraño!

**Advertencias: **

**-**este fic lo creó una loca/católica/fujoshi así que va a estar todo al pie de la letra  
>-es yaoi, así que bueno la virgen maría será un hombre XD<br>-si no aceptan esta versión no lo lean, es por su propio bien  
>-EL PERSONAJE ES TSURUGI KYOUSUKE (es decir, el chico malo de GO es Jesús XDD)<p>

**Summary: **Esta escrita por los profetas esta fecha, el nacimiento del niño Jesús /Emmanuel/… Lo que no sabían es que más de dos mil años después se repetiría esa historia, solo que con un virgen Yuuto y con los chicos de Inazuma

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

En Un principio ya estaba el salvador  
>y ese salvador estaba en Dios, y él era Dios.<br>Él estaba en el principio con Dios;  
>En él estaba la vida, y la vida era la luz de los hombres.<p>

…

La vida del verbo eterno en el seno de su padre era una vida maravillosa, ¡era el hijo de Dios!, el pedía a los ángeles que le compraran comida, les decía que cantaran música metálica, podría crear terremotos, tsunamis o cualquier otra catástrofe que dañara la vida, podía hacer llover o que hiciera sol hasta dañar la tierra (cosa que sucedió en África), hasta había cierto primo que le parecía muy sexy, y era el mimado de todo el universo ¿Qué más podría pedir una persona?, nada, a consideración de él claro está, porque mientras disfrutaba de su lujosa vida, abajo en la tierra de los hombres se vivía jodidamente mal, pero bueno, no era su culpa y no tendría que hacer nada al respecto, ¿o si?…

Caminando entre las nubes de su palacio se encontró al Ángel Rafael, el cual por primera vez no lo había regañado por llevar su chaqueta/capa en vez de usar albas o togas como era normal allí, pero si tenía un semblante serio así que, el menor estaba preparado para lo que fuera…

-sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer –dice Rafael algo divertido- querido hijo de Dios, sabes muy bien que nadie te va a quitar el trono, solo es ir durante treinta y dos años a la tierra, ayudar a los hombres, librarlos de pecados, conseguir "fans" –hace una pausa- digo, apóstoles y discípulos, liberar maldiciones, morir en una cruz –dijo lo último de una manera tan rápida y tan silenciosa que el otro no lo alcanzó a escuchar- ¡y ya está!, regresas al cielo y vuelves a tener una vida normal molestándonos a nosotros

-pues…

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿tendría que bajar al reino de los idiotas por compasión?, en su casa no le faltaba nada, era muy feliz, su mansión era eterna, y era infinito el poder que justo ahora él tenía, pero bueno, no tenía que desobedecer las ordenes de su querido padre, eso si estaba sumamente claro, así que dejando su lugar ordenado, visitando por última vez a su querido "más que amigo" (el cual también partiría a ese sitio), suspiró fuertemente, era obvio que el género humano cambió desde los tiempos de Adán y Eva, ahora eran más pervertidos, tenían mucha más malicia, no respetaban lo que se les decía y ¡jugaban soccer!, bueno, eso si es genial pero el resto no, así que armándose de suma paciencia, de un poco de misericordia, decidió ayudarles a la redención de sus pecados y la salvación de ellos mismos, la cual sin él no podría lograrse.

-"La raza de Adán había ofendido a Dios" –leía lentamente el manual de instrucciones que le dejaron a la salida del lugar- "y ha merecido un castigo eterno"… ¿y yo que pinto en todo esto? –se detiene rápidamente, no debía ser así, era el hijo de Dios, de la persona más grandiosa de todo el universo, al menos dejaría de ser tan fastidioso y aceptaría la única petición que su padre le ha hecho desde que creó los Dinosaurios, porque la muerte de estos fue su culpa y de cierta manera aún se lamentan- ¡ya entendí!~ -canturrea muy alegre el pequeño hijo del padre- debo ir a expiar aquella desobediencia, ingratitud y rebeldía que tienen ellos hacia Dios, y así hacer lo necesario para salvar esta raza y que tomen conciencia de su error y le pidan perdón a mi misericordioso progenitor

Era totalmente necesario que el hijo de Dios tomase la forma, la poca inteligencia, las costumbres, los pensamientos, las debilidades y las esperanzas de los hombres, para crecer y así mismo hacer crecer la sabiduría espiritual; que sufriese, para morir a sus pasiones y a su orgullo y por ello nuestro querido verbo eterno, ardiendo en ira por tener que hacer este trabajo, pero así mismo lleno de deseos de salvar al hombre y redimirse con todos por haber destruido a los pobres saurios, decidió hacerse hombre también, y así redimir (al idiota que lo esta obligando a hacer eso) al culpable.

* * *

><p>Si, lo sé, esta algo cortico (por no decir que demasiado) este prologo, pero bueno, ustedes me dirán si continuo con esta idea o lo dejo así…<p>

Algún comentario, crítica, sugerencia, idea creativa (?) o cualquier otra cosa pueden dejar un Review…  
>C:<br>Matta ne!


	2. ¡Estoy embarazado!

****Ohayo~!, bueno, vengo con el segundo cap, ^^

Momo-chan & Lila-chan!, Usushino Yuki, Chomi; gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo mucho que me alegra que les haya gustado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Estoy embarazado!<strong>

En el cielo se oye  
>y en la tierra se canta;<br>el pobre de Yuuto ya no se aguanta nada  
>y Fudou aún no sabe que pasa<p>

…

Al sexto mes de por fin hacerle entender a Tsurugi que era sumamente necesario que fuera a la tierra, Dios mandó al ángel Miyasaka a una ciudad de Japón llamada Inazuma Town, lugar en el cual vivía un joven llamado Yuuto Kido; se decía que era virgen (claro, y nosotras no sabemos con quien de seguro estará pensando el chico de rastas), pero estaba comprometido (muy comprometido) para casarse con un hombre llamado Akio, descendiente de un gran emperador de su país. El ángel algo asustado entró lentamente al lugar donde estos vivían, una "pequeña" mansión llena de lujos, televisiones y dulces, ahora ya entendía porque habían mandado a Kyousuke a ese lugar, caminando por el sitio, encontró al joven, el cual se encontraba jugando x-box y quejándose por el fuerte dolor que tenía en su parte trasera.

-yo… - Miyasaka se había quedado callado, estaba lleno de terror un aura oscura cubría a todo el menor, pero bueno, trabajo es trabajo, y si los de misión imposible cumplían en cada película el también sería uno de ellos- ¡Salve, lleno de gracia el señor está contigo!

Yuuto se sorprendió de estas palabras, y se preguntó rápidamente que hacía ese extraño chico andrógeno en su casa, tenía un gran sistema de seguridad y nadie entraba o salía si no metía un código a ciertos aparatos.

-¿Quién carajo eres tu? –Pregunta parándose del sillón-

-Yuuto no tengas miedo –es interrumpido por la mirada asesina del otro-

-no tengo miedo, solo te pregunto quien eres tú, para que estas aquí y como entraste a mi casa –su semblante seguía serio con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en cualquier movimiento que hiciera el niño disfrazado de ángel- contesta ahora

-esta bien –suspira fuertemente- soy un ángel que envió Dios para decirte el saludo tan "convencional" que proclamé hace poco, mi Nombre es Miyasaka, y entré a tu casa porque la puerta estaba abierta

-Akio –murmulla entre dientes- cuando llegue lo regañaré por idiota, para que deje de ser tan descuidado, esta mansión la compramos los dos y al menos debería mostrar un poquito de interés por la seguridad suya y de su pareja, el cual está aquí por lo duro que anoche me…

-¿terminaste tu monólogo? –Él de rastas asiente- bueno, siguiendo las palabras que me dijeron… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuuto Kidou, el empresario del año en esta ciudad –contesta orgullosamente-

-bueno, "Kidou-san el empresario del año en Inazuma, no tenga miedo, pues usted goza del favor de Dios, ahora va a quedar embarazado: tendrá un hijo, y le pondrá por nombre Emmanuel"

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Qué opinas?

-primero que ya sabías mi nombre y me saludaste diciéndome Yuuto, así que no deberías preguntármelo de nuevo –Miyasaka sonríe nerviosamente- lo segundo es que eso suena o a novela latinoamericana o a una historia católica en la cual su salvador nació así

-bueno, estas en lo correcto… en las dos…

-¿es novela?

-si, bueno, no, pero si será un drama completo aguantarte a Tsurugi-kun, y aguantarte nueve meses ser prácticamente una mujer

-¿y porque yo?

-mira Kidou-san, ahora debemos enviar al hijo de Dios a la tierra, este esta jodidamente malcriado y hace Tsunamis, Terremotos y muchas otras catástrofes solo porque se le va la señal en su habitación, así que ustedes son los únicos que cumplen los requisitos de aguantarse a un niño como este –Miyasaka con su mano se peina el cabello y luego se sienta en una de las sillas- lo se, es algo complicado, pero este va a vivir toda su vida no como Jesucristo que a los treinta y algo murió por los pecados de este mundo

-¿Por qué no recrean su vida igual que la que tuvo hace más de dos mil años? –Pregunta sentándose también en una silla, claro, haciendo mala cara al sentir una punzada en su trasero-

-Porque sería el Armagedón mundial amigo mío

-ahora las otras preguntas –el ángel asiente dándole a entender que podría continuar- soy un hombre ¿Cómo voy a quedar encinta?, mi esposo… ¿no crees que él me matará si sabe que voy a tener un hijo que no es suyo?

-lo de quedar embarazado es sencillo –sonríe- lo difícil es tenerlo

-yo…

-y lo de Fudou-san, un ángel le dirá en sueños que te tome y que te haga un niño –dice aguantándose las ganas de reír- así que usa vaselina para que no te duela tanto

-¿Por qué le envían a la persona más importante a dos hombres, que son pareja y no a otros que son heterosexuales y católicos? –Kidou 1 Ángel 0-

-porque tu esposo es algo parecido a Tsurugi, tienen la misma personalidad, así que es como aguantarse el doble a la misma persona, y como eres un gran estratega y tienes tanto dinero, podrás educar correctamente al pequeño, y también le podrás comprar buenos detalles para que no te moleste tanto en esta vida

-esta bien… -hace una pausa tratando de hacer que su cerebro aceptara tantas cosas que le habían dicho en menos de un cuarto de hora- ¿alguna otra noticia con la que me quieras seguir preocupando?

-tu hermana está embarazada –dice seriamente, dándole un tono de noticia inesperada-

-¿que? –pregunta totalmente preocupado, eso no podría estar pasando-

-y fue por un pingüino –responde mirándolo seriamente al igual que su tono de voz-

-¿estas… hablando en serio?

-no –comienza a reírse molestando más de lo que estaba al niño de las rastas sexis- eso es imposible

-idiota

-pero si alguien que conoces está embarazado –Yuuto se queda pensando-

-¿Kazemaru? –duda un poco de su respuesta, pero, después de Akio y de él, el emito y el portero eran los más activos-

-¡rayos!, ¿Cómo supiste?

-estrategia, Miyasaka, estrategia –contesta sabiamente-

-bueno, ya sabes que para Dios no hay nada imposible así que te tendrás que aguantar los nueve meses de gestación y deberías ir a visitar a tu querido amigo que ya hace tres meses está embarazado

-eso contesta el porque estos ya no se aparecen en los partidos de futbol ni en la calle –se levanta de su asiento y comienza a caminar en dirección a la cocina- ¿quieres algo de comer?

-lo que tengas por ahí –contesta lentamente, lo único que esperaba el pequeño angelito es que esta locura saliera bien, al menos en estos nueve meses, porque de allí en adelante era el problema de ellos y no de Dios-

Kidou, cocinando para su inesperada visita aún sentía como si algo malo fuera a suceder, bueno, era una gran noticia que tendrían hijos, eso es lo que desde los quince quería junto a Akio, pero era una responsabilidad mucho más grande el tener que cuidar a la persona más importante que podría reinar el lugar, y ahora, que este tuviera el genio y la personalidad de Fudou le hacen pensar volverse samurái y en la primera misión volverse kamikaze y matarse para no vivir ese martirio lo que quedaría de se su vida.

-Mira, espero que te guste el ramen –dice dándole el plato de fideos a Miyasaka-

-¡claro que me va a gustar soy un ángel japonés! –Comienza a comer rápidamente, y luego de esto se marcha-

-bueno, que Dios nos ayude a llevar esta misión…

**Tres meses después**

-¡llegue! –Grita Akio desde la entrada de la casa-

-buenas noches Akio-kun –dice Kido al verlo llegar a la cocina- te estoy preparando pollo cantonés ¿te gusta verdad?

-si, gracias –mira lentamente a su querida pareja y sonríe para si mismo-

-¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? –Pregunta el que justo ahora se encontraba cocinando-

-claro –contesta el otro sentándose en uno de los mesones del lugar para escuchar al otro-

-¿Por qué estas tan cortés hoy? –Fudou lo fulmina con la mirada-

-ves, luego dices que soy un patán que no te trata bien, que no te abraza, que no te respeta y cuando lo hago me preguntas porque –hace una pausa- ¿eres bipolar acaso?

-idiota –sonríe- lo que pasa es que tu y todas esas cualidades juntas solo me las das a mi, imagínate la cara que haría el resto si te ven en esa actitud tan bondadosa y tierna, se parten de la risa

-maldito, no voy a volver a ser lindo contigo –suspira y comienza a reírse-

-¿de que te ríes?

-que eso sonó demasiado gay para mi gusto

-solo cállate y ve a comer –le dice en el momento en el cual le entrega su comida- ¿vs a cenar en el cuarto o en la sala viendo televisión?

-vamos al cuarto para que pueda comerme el postre tranquilamente –Yuuto sonríe-

-esta bien –toma su plato y se encamina rumbo a su habitación- _me gustaría decirle que estoy encinta pero no lo quiero preocupar, además, desde ese día en que vino ese asexual a darme la noticia, Akio es mucho más atento conmigo... no quiero perderlo justo ahora que estamos tan bien_

-¿por qué estas tan callado esta noche? –Pregunta Fudou al ver llegar con un rostro sumamente pensativo a Kido-

-no… no es nada, no te preocupes –le sonríe a Akio- comamos y luego te comes el postre

-por Dios, ¿desde cuando el señorito me duele mi trasero es tan pervertido?

-desde que estoy contigo así que come rápido para luego divertirnos…

**En el subconsciente de Fudou**

-¡Kidou ven y muéstrame como te vez con ese trajecito de conejo! –Dice el chico de los ojos color jade-

-Yo… -lentamente comienza a salir y se muestra con sus ojos algo dilatados por la vergüenza- ¿tengo que ponerme esto?

-oh si, claro que si –contesta con una mirada de depravado, haciendo que Yuuto saliera a correr- ¡oye, espera!

Lentamente se fueron adentrando en un grande y extravagante laberinto, luego de tantas vueltas (y movidas en la cama por parte de su cuerpo) se encontró al frente de una grande puerta, su color era dorado y tenía una inscripción que decía _no vas a Salir siendo el mismo de aquí…_

-¿Qué mierda es esto?...

_-entra y lo verás…_

-¿Quién esta hablando?

_-entra y lo sabrás_

-¿Por qué solo dices entra y algo terminado en as?

_-entra y lo averiguarás_

-¡por Dios, no merezco esto! –Grita fuertemente, abriendo la puerta de una patada, encontrándose en una sala de psicólogo, con un gran sofá y alguien sorbiendo una taza que muy de seguro contendría café- ¿Quién eres tú?

_-acércate y…_

-si, si, si, mira, ya estoy sentando en el maldito sofá ven y háblame –la persona misterio se levanta lentamente y se acerca a Fudou, mostrando su hermoso rostro y sus preciosas alas- ¿Afuro? -pregunta el acosador de Yuuto-

-¿Fudou? –pregunta al darse cuenta que el desconocido lo conocía y que en realidad era ese calvo de hace varios años, ese que tenía mohicano y odiaba a cierto estratega-

-Si, soy yo, así que tu debes ser en serio Afuro –hace una pausa- ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?

-oh, estoy en tu subconsciente porque le debía un favor al de arriba –suspira- ¡pero nunca creí que Kyousuke sería tu hijo!

-¿hijo? –Fudou pone una cara llena de terror (Fudou + Kidou + Bebé = Responsabilidades)-

-ignora lo último que dije, todavía no hemos llegado a esa parte –lentamente se levanta de su silla y le indica con la cabeza al otro que se acostara en el sillón-

-¿esto es necesario? –Terumi asiente-

-lo que te voy a decir es sumamente importante, así que cierra tu pico y préstame mucha atención… ¿esta bien?

-si, esta bien –contesta de mala gana y se cruza de brazos en el sofá-

-lo primero… Kidou está encinta, tiene tres meses y va a llamar a su hijo Kyousuke. ¿Preguntas?

-si, ¿si Yuuto es hombre cómo…?

-Dios hace milagros y este será uno, punto

-¿por qué le pondrá Kyousuke?

-porque así se llama y sé que si no le ponen así, cuando más grande de seguro los golpeará –contesta secamente-

-¿Por qué ese maldito tiene tres meses y no me dijo nada, además… ese hijo es mío?

-pues… técnicamente si es tuyo, por su personalidad tan jodida se podría decir que es exactamente igual a ti –suspira- es obvio que si te hubiera dicho que ibas a ser padre de seguro habrías huido y hubieras regresado al año después de dada la noticia, Kidou sabe muy bien que odias tener responsabilidades

-_touché _–sonríe al pensar la desesperación de su pareja al momento del parto-

-se que aceptar esto debe ser más difícil que aguantarse a Kazemaru con una crisis emocional, pero se puede decir que es un favor que Dios verá con muy buenos ojos –hace una pausa- ¿Qué opinas?

-que eso es demasiado extraño, pero ahora si entiendo lo cambios de personalidad que ha tenido en esta última semana…

-¿no lo vas a abandonar?

-¿cómo carajos puedes pensar eso?

-porque te creo capaz –contesta débilmente mientras que todo se empieza a poner blanco-

-¡Yo amo lo suficiente a Kidou como para aceptar todo lo que el desee!

_-enserio lo amas_

-si lo amo –se mueve fuertemente en la cama bajo la mirada divertida del otro-

_-¿y alguna vez lo dejaras estar arriba?_

-yo… si

_-¡óyelo Akio, me dejarás ser seme por una vez! _–grita Kidou dando un leve salto en la cama, despertando al otro-

Después de oír esas palabras tan terroríficas Fudou se levanta sobresaltado, sudando, con su respiración agitada, y luego mira fijamente a Kidou para soltar la primera cosa que se le pasó por la mente…

-¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

-Akio…

-yo…

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-…-

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, cada uno muy sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, el que justo ahora acababa de salir de su sueño/pesadilla, veía como su pareja se sonrojaba fuertemente y bajaba su cabeza, era cierto, muy cierto lo que le había dicho Afuro, aunque muy dentro de si no lo quisiera creer… y el otro, nuestro querido estratega favorito se encontraba en un estado completo de shock, estaba avergonzado ¿de donde supo la verdad?, ¿lo iba a abandonar?...

* * *

><p>X3 Nee~! espero que me dejen reviews, o que al menos les haya sacado una pequeña risita!<p>

Matta ne~!


	3. La visita de Yuuto a Ichirouta

¡Y aquí está el tercer capítulo de este alocado y controversial (?) fic!

Si, espero que les haya gustado, y en serio no he querido ofender a nadie con esta versión religiosa, pero bueno, si he herido la susceptibilidad de alguien, pido muchas disculpas; pero bueno, ya nada se puede hacer y el final ya esta siendo escrito. ^^!

Es demasiado divertido escribir esta versión yaoi, aunque bueno, en este capítulo siento que no hubo tanto humor…  
>Ustedes dirán XD, así que ^^u… Sin Más El Fic ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La visita de Yuuto a Ichirouta<strong>

Mientras unos toman cerveza  
>otros lloran por su panza inmensa<br>¿en que mundo tan extraño estamos?  
>ahora cualquiera puede quedar embarazado<p>

Luego de tener una larga conversación con Fudou sobre lo que les estaba pasando, sobre ponerle Kyousuke a su pequeño hijo o si sería hija, si iba a ser igual de problemático a Fudou (cosa que a él le agradó), si iba a nacer prodigio e iba a hablar apenas naciera, si por alguna posibilidad hipotética de la vida este también jugara futbol cuando grande; las cosas estaban bien en su hogar, cada día a Kidou se le notaba más la pancita y a Fudou los nervios de ser padre, es que… bueno, luego de pasar de ser un semi-criminal profesional a lo largo de su vida, a ser un honrado empresario y luego padre es algo que muy lentamente ha trastornado el estado de ánimo del poseedor de esos ojos color jade, pero lo mejor estaba por llegar, luego de una llamada misteriosa hecha por Akio, este pone una alegre y macabra sonrisa y se dirige donde su pareja…

-¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunta débilmente desde el marco de la puerta- hoy te veo menos pálido

-¡Akio! –Grita demasiado molesto el que estaba encinta- ¿Por qué no entras y me hablas desde cerca?

-¿no recuerdas el incidente de hace tres días? –Kido niega con su cabeza- permíteme recordarte que hace tres días cuando te traje el maldito desayuno a la cama y me lo tiraste encima diciéndome que en vez de comer durazno querías comer salchichas con arequipe o con crema de maní, y que si no traía eso en menos de quince minutos me echarías de la casa

-oh si –comienza a reírse- no es necesario que te pongas así, ¡ven y dame un abrazo!

-¿estas loco? –El de rastas lo asesina con la mirada- esta bien, esta bien, tu guapo y sexi seme ya va para allá

Los dos sonríen y por primera vez desde el incidente de las salchichas con mantequilla de maní, tienen contacto físico, y por esa pequeña razón duraron más de cinco minutos en la misma posición, aunque el abdomen de Yuuto ya empezaba a sobresalir un poco-

-te extrañaba mucho –murmura en el oído de Fudou-

-yo también, pero prefiero mi vida a tener que estar a punto de morir por estarte cuidando –Kido le pega un puño en el brazo- auch…

-se que mis cambios hormonales son un verdadero horror, y lo lamento mucho –comenta muy triste-

-sabes que eso no importa, de cierta manera te comprendo –hace una pausa- no me vayas a decir cursi, pero este es un reto de los dos y debemos pasarlo y afrontarlo juntos, aunque mi integridad física este en riesgo de vez en cuando

-¿podemos salir a algún lado? –pregunta aún siendo abrazado-

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –Le dice Akio a su pareja-

-no lo se… ¡pero quiero salir ya! –Se separa abruptamente- ¿sabes que es estar todos los días en una cama sin poder hacer lo que antes hacía?

-lo lamento…

-¡Quiero volver a usar mi capa y mis goggles!, quiero jugar soccer, quiero que me violes en las duchas como cuando éramos niños

-lo último no está nada mal –dice pervertidamente saltando de la cama para salir corriendo al closet y empieza a rebuscar entre su armario- ¡mira, lo encontré, tu capa y tus goggles!

-siempre creí que los habías votado –Fudou le sonríe-

-mi querido Kido… es muy lindo recordar los viejos tiempos, especialmente si tienen que ver contigo

-¡wau~!, que tierno –Akio le tira las cosas y este se las pone- ¡aun me quedan!

-hoy estas muy raro –suspira-

-¡ahora si, podemos salir a pasear! –Y dicho esto, se levanta de la cama y le lanza un beso a Fudou- demos un paseo~

-deja de canturrear –lo toma de la mano- Yuuto te desconozco, pero ya se donde enviarte para poder descansar un poquito de ti

-¿a que te refieres conque puedes descansar de mi? –pregunta molesto-

-¡vamos a visitar al asexual y a su novio idiota!

-maldito

-¿no dijiste que querías salir? –Pregunta-

-si pero…

-salida es salida

**En la casa de Endou y Kazemaru**

-¿Kaze, seguro que estas bien? –Pregunta Endou desde su habitación-

-si Mamoru, estoy muy bien, tengo siete meses de embarazo y estoy de maravilla –contesta algo irónico- es verdaderamente genial ser hombre y tener un parto como una fémina

-hoy vas a tener visita –cambia de tema rápidamente, antes de tener que aguantarse la crisis emocional del emo-

-¿Cómo que solo yo voy a tener una visita? –El peli castaño traga saliva-

-he, he, he… verás… yo… y tu…

-si me vas a decir los pronombres yo me los se desde primaria –corta la poca cordura que tenía Endou-

Kazemaru comienza a acercarse al temeroso Mamoru, el cual estaba escondido en el baño, pero antes de correr la cortina de la bañera suena el timbre, salvándole la vida al mayor

-¡yo abro! –grita pasando por el lado de Ichirouta- _que sea él, que sea él, que sea él… _-baja corriendo las escaleras en menos de cuatro segundos y con un gran salto y golpe en la cabeza, el pobre de Endou llega a abrir la puerta- ¡Hola chicos!

-hola Endou –saluda secamente Kido, pasando por su lado pesadamente-

-amigo… ¿cómo te ha ido? –Los dos semes suspiran al mismo tiempo-

-creo que igual que a ti –sonríe y cierra la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos se aleja de ella- ¿crisis emocionales?

-¡hace tres días me echó de la casa!

-¿Por qué tiene los goggles y la capa de hace años? –pregunta riéndose levemente-

-quería salir a pasear y recordar viejos tiempos al mismo tiempo –contesta sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos-

-oh no –se los quita de la mano- Kazemaru adquirió una súper habilidad con su olfato y huele todo aunque este lejos de él

-¡MAMORU HUELE A CIGARRILLOS! –Grita Ichirouta desde el segundo piso-

-¡aquí no hay nada, y baja rápido que hay visitas! –Contesta el otro-

-eso… fue raro

-te lo dije –Akio asiente-

-¿ya tiene mucha panza? –Pregunta haciendo señas con sus manos-

-Pues eso creo, pero se ve sexi –sonríe pervertidamente- aunque es demasiado sentimental, la última vez cuando lo íbamos a hacer se puso a llorar diciendo que estaba muy gordo y que no me iba a gustar, y se puso a decir que si se hubiera quedado con el collar del meteorito él sería el seme y yo el embarazado

-ha, no me lo creo, se burlarían de ti en la empresa –hace una pausa- ¿te esta yendo bien siendo el asistente mío?

-pagas bien y por primera vez en la vida no estás haciendo nada ilegal, así que me alegra trabajar para ti

-ya estoy aquí –de repente se ve como alguien con una grande panza comienza a bajar por las escaleras- oh, hola Fudou-kun

-¿Cómo te ha ido Kazemaru? –pregunta amablemente-

-bien –dice irónicamente- es divertido ser un hombre embarazado

-¡te lo dije Akio! –Exclama Kido desde la sala- ¡deberías ser tú el embarazado para saber lo divertido que es tener panza!

-cálmate, y ahora que están los dos reunidos, nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad –Endou asiente-

-¡regresamos por la noche! –Y dicho esto abren la puerta y los dos salen corriendo al auto, uno abriendo la puerta y el otro entrando por la ventana- ¡acelera, acelera Fudou!

-¡hasta luego!

Ichirouta y Yuuto cierran la puerta de un portazo, los dos estresados se sientan en el marco de la puerta, cada uno muy sumidos en sus pensamientos, mirando de soslayo el vientre del otro…

-¿Cuántos meses?

-siete meses, dos semanas y un día, ¿tú?

-cuatro meses, tres semanas y cinco días –hace una pausa- ¿cómo te ha ido?

-es tan frustrante no poder salir a la calle, Endou se la pasa trabajando, aunque yo mantenga limpia la casa y el me diga que no me debo preocupar, aún así siento que yo soy un estorbo, un asexual y pesado estorbo –suspira fuertemente- mis antojos son más o menos normales, solo pido chocolate con pizza y ya, mi apetito me odia, no quiero comer pero mi estómago me obliga, sin hablar de cuando el pequeñín comienza a moverse y yo ni me puedo levantar de la cama

-¿Endou te apoya? –Kazemaru asiente- eso está muy bien, y eso es lo que importa, muchas personas te hubieran abandonado al verte en ese estado, pero Endou te ama y no te dejaría por nada del mundo

-¿acaso Fudou-kun no te ayuda con algo? –Yuuto le sonríe-

-nop, esta siendo muy considerado conmigo, me ayuda y mucho, se ha comportado muy bien, aunque se la pase en la empresa yo en la casa le envío varios manejos de cartera y le ayudo a que llegue temprano, pero como tu dices me siento un patético adulto que no hace nada por si mismo ni por los demás, además ¡porque carajo me escogieron para tener al hijo de Dios!... ¿por qué no pudo ser una mujer?, ellas están preparadas para esto, nosotros no

-¡tu vas a tener al hijo de Dios! –Exclama sorprendido- yo voy a tener a su primo, se llama Tenma –comienza a reírse- y según lo que me dijo Afuro es el más que amigo de Tsurugi

-oh, en que mundo tan retorcido estamos, dos hombres embarazados y de seguro los hijos que vamos a tener ya llevan tiempo siendo pareja –Kazemaru asiente- debe ser por eso que nos dieron la misión a nosotros

-ahora todo tiene más sentido…

Luego de una muy larga charla, nuestros queridos ukes de una u otra manera desahogaron sus penas con alguien que verdaderamente los comprendía, Ichirouta le dio consejos al otro, mientras que Kido le daba ánimos y seguridad para que no sufriera mucho, además se dijeron que el uno iba a acompañar al otro a su parto…

-cuando quieras me puedes llamar y te vengo a visitar amigo mío –dice Kido dándose un apretón de manos junto al otro-

-si, me gustaría –hace una pausa- además ellos también deben haberse desahogado, cuantas veces no los hemos hecho sufrir con alguna de nuestras locuras o con algunos de nuestros antojos, debe ser estresante para ellos soportarnos

-es cierto –comienza a reírse levemente dejando a un Ichirouta desconcertado- ese es el castigo por ser los semes

* * *

><p>._. No se… ese final me costó trabajo, además siento que quedaron muy fuera de su personalidad, aunque eso es culpa de estar embarazados (?)<p>

**Chomi: **muuuuuchas gracias, a los pocos minutos de haberlo subido ya lo habías comentado, por poco y subo el tercer capi al momentico xD

**Momo-chan & Lila-chan: **ustedes son muy cómicas gracias por su review... Fudou no oyó lo del conejito o sino, pobresito el trasero de Yuuto

**Leyla: **Arigatoo!, es bueno saber que les gusta mi idea

**Hono: **amiga, te lo agradezco mucho, creo que tantas locuras en Shuuyaland producieron esto ^^ ¡tomate la leche y el banano xDDD!

**Usushino Yuki: **muchas gracias por tu Review, y eso creo, ._. Fudou dejará al menos una vez ser al pobre Kidou seme, y si Dios hace milagros, o sino como crees que tengamos ukes tan tiernos *-*

(:

¡Ya-ne!


	4. Feliz Navidad

Bueno, este es el último capitulo.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de ponerme un Review, verdaderamente estaba muy asustada, el hacer una parodia así de "fuerte" por así decirlo hace que no se sepa que esperar, pero ustedes me sacaron muchas risas y me hicieron feliz.

¡Espero que les agrade mi último capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Navidad<strong>

Ya se aproximaba el día del en el cual nuestro queridísimo estratega diera un lindo y hermoso bebé, el pobre de Kido estaba lleno de terror, el parto de Ichirouta Kazemaru fue la cosa más sorprendente que pudo haber visto en su vida, la llamada, su ida a la casa de este, las contracciones que tenia a cada rato, la ida a la casa del pobre de Goenji…, ¡había sido tan traumantemente divertido ver el rostro de Goenji en esa madrugada!, es que, no cualquier día vas y le dices a uno de tus mejores amigos que su compañero de equipo de la infancia esta a punto de tener un hijo, aunque lo mejor de todo fue ver el desmayo de Fubuki al ver el también embarazado cuerpo del estratega, después de que Mamoru y Fudou les explicaran con demasiados detalles lo que sucedió, un Shuuya menos asombrado fue el que asistió (por obligación) el parto…

¡Gritos, Madrazos, y un Endou golpeado fueron las escenas más repetitivas de ese momento!, Fudou se quedó viendo la televisión junto a Fubuki, mientras que los otros cuatro estaban en el consultorio privado del Sr. Balonazos, Yuuto le sostenía siempre la mano a Ichirouta y le decía que entre más rápido saliera de ese lugar con su bebé en brazos, más rápido volvería a su vida normal… aunque… si por normal se refería a tener que cuidar un bebé mientras Endo trabajaba todo el día…

**Dos meses antes**

-¡que mierda! –Grita Kazemaru cerrando sus ojos fuertemente- ¿tengo que seguir pujando?

-¡si! –Le contestan los tres al mismo tiempo-

-ya llevamos tres horas en trabajo de parto –murmura Endou en un rincón de la sala luego de ver la mirada asesina de su pareja- yo solo digo…

-¿puedes cerrar tu boca Mamoru? –Pregunta Ichirouta luego de soltar un gran quejido de dolor-

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba un Shiro tapándose sus oídos murmurando cosas inentendibles a cada segundo y Fudou, justo ahora se estaba encaminando en dirección a la habitación, ya estaba algo desesperado con las dudas existenciales que le daba por preguntar al emo para no pujar.

-¿Akio, que haces aquí? –Fudou lo mira seriamente y suspira-

-Mira Kaze-idiota –hace una pausa- desde hace ya tres horas tienes al pobre de Fubuki temblando como un chihuahua, si sigues gritando el pobre tendrá una fuerte crisis, justo ahora esta en el suelo en posición fetal y creo que dice "Si Kaze en esta en esta y es hombre, me podría pasar eso a mí Shuuya no me vuelve a tocar"–suspira fuertemente, mientras que el pobre goleador sin querer al poner la mano en una mesa hace que se parta en dos- ahora, si te dejas meter el Junior del capitán casi todos los días deberías poder sacar ese niño rápido –y dicho esto bajo una risita por parte de Yuuto sale rápidamente antes de ser fulminado por las miradas de sus compañeros semes-

-Bueno –Goenji dice con mirada maniática- Kazemaru, te doy hasta las cuatro de la mañana para que tengas ese bebé, si no lo tienes te saco de mi casa

-¡pero faltan diez minutos!...

-hazlo rápido –contestan los tres-

-esta bien…

Después de la algo rara amenaza del golpeador de Fuego (?) un Ichirouta incentivado comenzó a pujar y a pujar… y de Dios sabe donde (porque yo no me lo quiero imaginar) salió un precioso bebé de cabellos castaños, delgado y tenía una delicada sonrisa en sus labios.

-lo vamos a llamar Matsukaze –dice Endou teniendo al niño en los brazos-

-que lindo nombre –sonríe Kidou-

-solo tengo una pregunta –dice Goenji luego de tomarles una foto (?)- ¿Kidou, también vas a tener tu niño aquí?

-pues… -hace una larga pausa- Fudou es el que sabe de eso

-¡Si Goenji! –grita desde la sala con un Fubuki menos traumado-

-¡wuaaaah! –comienza a llorar él bebe, moviendo levemente sus manitas y bracitos, haciendo un movimiento verdaderamente tierno y delicado, lástima que tuviera unos pulmones lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertar toda la cuadra con sus alaridos…

**XD**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Grita el estratega levantándose de su cama, totalmente agitado y con su frente cubierta de sudor-

-¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunta un Fudou todavía somnoliento - ¿otra vez te soñaste el parto de Kazemaru?

-si –contesta débilmente- ¡fue muy traumante, la sangre, los gritos, Endou con ganas de vomitar, y Goenji gritando!

-aun recuerdo que ese día Fubuki tenía un tic en el ojo, y temblaba como un chihuahua al escuchar cualquier sonido proveniente de esa habitación –suspira-

-Fudou –le toma de la mano- es que yo no quiero ir…

-me estas queriendo decir que no quieres ir a que "Goku" te asista el parto sino un médico que crea que eras antes mujer y tomaste hormonas masculinas y por eso quedaste así sea el que reciba tu niño; ¿sabes que pueden mostrarte en Nat Geo?

-¡idiota! –Lo mira mal- no me refería a eso

-¿entonces?

-¡no quiero tener el niño, no quiero estar como Kazemaru, gritando como si me estuvieran matando! –Se toma fuertemente su cabello- ¿Qué hice yo para merecerme esto?

-pregúntale a Afuro –Le contesta volviéndose a acostar y apagando la luz-

-¿Por qué le tendría que preguntar a el?

-por nada –le tira una almohada en la cara- ahora, cállate y vete a dormir

-au…

-¿Yuuto? –Pregunta Fudou incorporándose en la cama-

-¡que mierda! –Grita agarrándolo de los hombros- ¡me duele mucho!

-oh no –murmulla mirándolo preocupadamente- ¡¿Qué día es hoy?

-yo… _-¡Oh no, no, no, no; No podría ser…!- _24 de diciembre

-¿hoy es el día verdad? –Pregunta muy nervioso el idiota del mohicano- hoy serás la madre de mi retoño

-eres cruel Akio –contesta secamente- ¿me ayudarías a levantarme? –Su cara estaba sonrosada y sus ojos estaban brillantes por las pequeñas lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar, una escena demasiado provocativa, le extendía sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño…-

-vamos rápido que por poco y te cojo aquí –Yuuto le sonríe tiernamente y este le ayuda a levantarse- ¿Tu auto tiene gasolina?

-No –Akio comienza a reírse nerviosamente- Fudou… ¿tu auto tampoco tiene gasolina?

-pues –toma el teléfono de la base y marca a un número mientras Yuuto le golpea la espalda-

-¡vámonos! –Grita suplicante- tu no eres el que esta que se muere por tener a alguien a dentro

-cálmate –lo mira mal- hay que pedir un taxi porque ninguno de los dos autos tienen gasolina, Kidou, en vez de tratarte de comer las rastas llama a la casa de Goenji y avísale que nos vamos a su casa

-esta bien –suspira tomando su vientre y acariciándolo, ya se sentía una madre pero sabía muy bien que el hecho que lo denominaría de esa manera se haría en varios minutos en el taxi si no encontraba su celular y si no encontraba el maldito número de su amigo-

-¿ya lo tienes? –Pregunta tomando la chaqueta y una maleta llena de todas las cosas necesarias para recibir al _Dios del universo_ -

-no lo tengo –dice mirando debajo de la cama- oh, aquí esta

-solo llama y ya

-hay voy –un pitido… dos pitidos… quince pitidos… cuarenta pitidos…-

-¿no contestan?

-Fudou, estoy hablando con el –contesta secamente-

-¿en serio? –pregunta acercándose-

-¡claro que no idiota, no contestan!

-¿y si no están el la casa? –Yuuto lo mira y se ríe nerviosamente –

-podría estar con Atsuya y Afuro pasando la navidad –dice sentándose en el suelo- ¿tienes el número?

-lo tengo –ayuda a levantar a su gordita pareja (XD) del suelo- ve a esperar el taxi y yo llamo

-esta bien…

Como si fuera por arte de magia, al momento del estratega abrir la puerta llegó un taxi, siendo conducido por un viejito muy tierno, el cual ayudo a la embarazada (?) a subir a su auto, luego llegó Akio diciendo que el goleador y el albino llegarían a la casa, la cosa es que tendrían que esperarlos…; ya todo listo estaba, con un Fudou muy nervioso, un Kidou a punto de morirse, un Goenji con filmadora (?) y un Fubuki con audífonos, el parto iba a iniciar…

-¡Esto va a ser muy rápido así que no esperen que me ponga a gritar como lo hizo Kazemaru! –los semes asienten…-

Al menos lo dicho por el estratega fue muy cierto, no grito mucho (o al menos no por tanto tiempo como su otro amigo), solo insultaba a Akio diciéndole cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera… pero al menos el niño salió de Dios sabe donde, con sus cabellos negros azulados, frunciendo el seño y desde un principio queriendo golpear a Goenji murmurando algo de seitei o palabra parecida a eso, era sumamente bello, pero sin duda alguna sería un verdadero problema para todos…

-Bueno –dice Fubuki entrando a la habitación en donde Yuuto tenía a su hijo en brazos mientras que Fudou le consentía la cabeza- Feliz navidad amigos

-Feliz navidad –contestaron los tres…

En esta tan maravillosa época, en la cual a cada uno de nosotros nos llega con diferentes experiencias siempre es agradable saber que las personas cambian al sentir el brillo de esta, son más alegres, más humanos, menos pervertidos (?), pero el amor que sienten por sus parejas es la prueba más fuerte de que el verdadero sentido de todo el gran alboroto esta allí, viendo a su pareja descansando luego de nueve extraños meses…

* * *

><p>XDDD LO SIENTO!<p>

Mi mama solo me dio un cuarto de hora para terminarlo, pero bueno al menos fue un final decente :3...

antes de irme a la catedral, les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, que la pasen muy bien, y si al menos les tra malos recuerdos logren alegrarse y superarlo.

Que dios los bendiga y lo pasen muy bien~!


End file.
